<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Magic by UnicornPopcorn14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866961">Dark Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14'>UnicornPopcorn14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Father Figure, Gen, Leo and Donnie are non existent, family love, fic request, fuzzy and fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draxum keeps telling himself that no, he doesn’t really care about those turtles. And <em>especially</em> not the orange one. No. No way…</p><p>Then turns on full panic mode when one of them goes missing.</p><p> </p><p>Two requests by the lovies <a href="https://twitter.com/rottmntsquidney?s=20">@rottmntsquidney</a> &amp; <a href="https://twitter.com/deneedenart?s=20">@deneedenart</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Since we were ROBBED of more Draxum being a Dad content, how about a fic of Mikey just being really sad and doubtful etc and Draxum comes along and comforts him like a proud Dad? "I’m proud of you son" pls I would CRY” -<a href="https://twitter.com/rottmntsquidney?s=20">@rottmntsquidney</a></p><p>“-Draxum realizing how different his life is now” -<a href="https://twitter.com/deneedenart?s=20">@deneedenart</a></p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Set out BEFORE the finale, my luvs! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draxum sits on his couch with his favorite drink in hand, reading over a newspaper he isn’t really interested in that much. Not that that bothers him. Life has been boring lately, anyway. Now that the goal he’s been striving to reach for so long is out of the way, things seem to be quieter for him; more peaceful. Everything is moving at a slow pace and he’s not sure how to feel about that.</p><p>He won’t say that he doesn’t miss the days where he wakes up in the morning, thinking about taking revenge from Lou Jitsu and hating on the turtles with each breath. The days where he was at full strength, using his powers without struggling too much. The days where he keeps plotting his perfect plan of taking out the humans. Or the days he could treat those foot faces the way he pleased. After all, these are the activities he used to do on a daily-basis… so hard for him to just sweep his previous identity under the rug all of a sudden.</p><p>Yet, the amount of torture he was forced to endure with that silly orange one and the rat has surprisingly done something to him. Kind of like, gave him a change of heart? Or maybe they have been using some strange sorcery on him which the young one called… ‘love’? A very powerful spell, Draxum can tell. Not only did he stop hating the turtles, he’s also been able to stay with them in the same room without having the urge to choke them with his vines. Which perfectly summarizes how intense the after-effect of that magic formula can be.</p><p>He takes a sip from his special Yokai beverage, flipping the pages quietly, then-</p><p>
  <em>CRASH!</em>
</p><p>The drink is spitted everywhere when the door breaks, leaving smoke radiating from it. Draxum is already preparing his vines to attack the invader, before he hears him,</p><p>“MIKEY!” The snapping turtle steps inside the apartment in panic, clearing off the smoke, “MIKEY, ARE YOU HERE!?”</p><p>Baron’s guard lowers, straightening himself while exhaling. Of course, who else breaks the door other than the red one? He stands with a bored expression, waiting for the turtle to finish with his scene and acknowledge the fact that he’s there in front of him.</p><p>Raphael keeps looking into rooms, jars, and cabinets while calling Orange’s name. Until he stops after spotting him,</p><p>“DRAXUM!” He jumps, “HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!”</p><p>Baron’s eyes twitches, “You are in MY. HOUSE.”</p><p>Raph takes a look around, “Oh… heh, sorry…” He chuckles, then stops, “WHAT AM I DOING?! MIKEY’S MISSING! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM AT ALL TODAY?!”</p><p>Draxum has a blank face for a second, before chuckling under his breath, “The orange one is missing? Doesn’t the softshell have those… weird, complicated gadgets that can instantly locate him?”</p><p>“HIS PHONE IS AT HOME!” The Yokai can see how Raphael’s breath is quickening, “WE DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG HE’S BEEN GONE! He just… disappeared without telling anyone! I thought he’d be here since he likes hanging out with you… for some reason…” He states the last sentence quietly.</p><p>“Well, thank God he isn’t.” Draxum says absentmindedly with a chuckle, pausing when the red one gave him a frown.</p><p>“I’m lookin somewhere else.” He starts stepping out, before turning around while pointing, “And if you see my brother, tell him that he’s in trouble. BIG TIME!” Then vanishes.</p><p>Baron rolls his eyes, “At least fix the door you’ve broken…” He huffs, bringing the vines from underground in order to hoist the door to place it in its position. And while he’s at it… his train of thoughts take him.</p><p>Orange one is missing, huh? That’s odd. That turtle isn’t known for just leaving his family without a word. In fact, he’s always sticking with them, and even with him, to the point where it gets annoying. And that last week was the worst of the bunch. He kept coming here and welcoming himself in like it’s his home. And oh boy, his talkative mouth never stopped. Draxum rarely paid attention to whatever the boy was rambling about. He never cared at all. He’d only wish for the nightmare to end.</p><p>Although, the scientist <em>does</em> remember the turtle saying something about… not being understood?</p><p>
  <em>“Sometimes I think that no one gets me…”<br/>
“Aha…”<br/>
“I mean, I love my brothers, but they always treat me differently for being the ‘baby’. I hate it…”<br/>
“That’s nice…”<br/>
“Like Donnie yesterday. He took a hit for me and got badly hurt. But <strong>I </strong>was the one who wasn’t looking! Why would he take <strong>my</strong> punishment?! Just because I’m the youngest?! That isn’t fair!”<br/>
“Yup, kid…”<br/>
“I just wanna prove that I’m not weak. That I can take bad guys on my own without them getting in the way. But they won’t let me.”<br/>
“Hm...”<br/>
“Maybe <strong>that’s</strong> what I gotta do! Prove that I’m strong! Go on one night, fight a bunch of bad guys, and get back home uninjured! My brother will totally be proud of me, baby!”<br/>
“Exactly…”<br/>
*Hugs him* “Thanks for believing in me, Dad!”</em>
</p><p>The door falls back on the floor with a loud bang as Draxum freezes, and instantly face-palms.</p><p>“That dumb buffoon…” He mutters under his breath, leaving his apartment, even as it is open. His walking gradually turns into running, then sprinting, and before he knows it, he’s out on the surface, hopping from building to building.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>15 mins later~</em> </strong>
</p><p>Baron is beginning to grow tired, getting out of breath. He has checked the places the turtle could possibly fight a villain in, but found nothing. Not even signs he could inspect. There are still many more spots he can look for him there, but exhaustion is coming over him. Why would he care anyways? The buffoon wasn’t that important to him. His brothers are going to find him, eventually, why make the big deal?</p><p>Well, maybe because of the fact that he feels responsible for his disappearance…?</p><p>…</p><p>God, how long does this spell last??</p><p>He stops walking to rest for a bit, then pauses completely. His ears perk as he notices something. What if the others found Michelangelo already? That would mean he had just been going in circles. Better check with… the phone…</p><p>He rarely uses it, actually, since it is too complicated that even his genius mind cannot comprehend; but there is no chance he’s heading all the way to the lair. Too far. Purple said something about this being a ‘simplified version of a phone’ for him. But Baron Draxum doesn’t need a simplified version! He just needs to tap on this stupid screen.</p><p>An icon that looks eerily like the rat is what comes up to him after aggressive taps, and he clicks on it…</p><p>“Draxum?” The rat comes up on the screen with a baffled expression.</p><p>“Have you found the fool, yet!?” Draxum says louder than intended.</p><p>Splinter looks behind him, then returns back to the screen, “Yes we… Hey, waaaait a minute… have you been looking for Orange?”</p><p>Draxum’s face flattens as it strikes him, “Me? Nohohoo! Pfffff! Me? I’m at hoooome, sitting on the comfy couch just sipping my tea and-” He stops once he notices the doubtful look the rat is giving him.</p><p>“Okay, fine! A sting of worry forced me to care enough about him, and I’m never repeating that mistake again.” He averts his eyes while he groans, “You’re saying that you found him?”</p><p>He can see how the rat was trying so hard to muffle his laughs, and his face flushes in embarrassment.</p><p>“Yes, yes my sons did.” Splinter manages to say with a wide smile he can’t bring himself to hide, “He got lashed out on by Red. Don’t expect him to visit you any time soon. I know it’s gonna be a rough week for you, but I’m sorry, a parent gotta ground his kids sometimes.” He almost loses it.</p><p>Draxum’s frown deepens and his face reddens more than it is, “I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT IDIOT!” Tapping with full force on the screen, the annoying face of Splinter finally disappears, and he huffs, “Stupid rodent…”</p><p>He finally makes his way back home, after useless minutes of searching and looking around. He could have finished the newspaper by now…</p><p>
  <strong> <em>10 mins later~</em> </strong>
</p><p>The stroll back to the apartment is quite chilling, Draxum discovered, that’s why he’s taking his time to get back. The breeze is fresh and nice, and he realizes how much he was missing in the old days. The times where he had come to the surface were only for collecting the shards of the dark armor. Never once had he paused to embrace how beautiful the human world is-</p><p>WILL THESE HAPPY THOUGHTS EVER STOP COMING?!</p><p>He hops to the next building with an annoyed expression, looking over to the side as he thought he had seen something, then halts with wide eyes. He stays still, double checking a few times.</p><p>Is this really the orange one?</p><p>The orange mask, green skin, the pads. It<em> is </em>him! Wait, what?</p><p>Draxum carefully approaches the boy, who is leaning on the fence that is around the edge of the building, legs crossed, watching the city. The goat Yokai is pretty confused, but is sure this is him. Who else can it be?</p><p>Before he is close enough, he taps loudly one time on the ground to alert the turtle. The only reaction he gets is a calm glance at him with a narrowed eye, then Mikey’s face returns back where it was.</p><p>Huh. Odd.</p><p>Draxum reaches the fence, putting a hand on it to hold it, then starts,</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be home?”</p><p>Michelangelo stays quiet, and Draxum takes a chance to study him. The young one has a deep frown on his face, not even looking at him.</p><p>Baron is debating on whether or not to ask the next question, but it slips out of his mouth anyway,</p><p>“Did you… win…? Against the bad guys?”</p><p>He watches as Orange’s eyes widen slightly, his exasperated expression vanishing in a second, looking at him with unbelieving eyes, then deflates slightly while saying,</p><p>“Yes.” He lowers his line of sight.</p><p>Draxum hums, hopping to the other side of the fence since his legs are getting tired. He leans on it, just like Michelangelo.</p><p>“Is your family proud?”</p><p>Orange, once again, is visibly surprised by the question, before his face saddens, “No. Just got scolded by all of them, then Pops grounded me.”</p><p>Draxum hums again, “So you proved nothing.”</p><p>Mikey nods silently, then sighs, “I… didn’t know… you actually listen to me…”</p><p>“I didn’t know either…” Draxum answers simply.</p><p>Michelangelo turns back to watching the city, “I really enjoy talking to you, da- Draxum. Even if sometimes you seem to be bored or annoyed by it…”</p><p>Draxum stays quiet, letting the turtle continue,</p><p>“The truth is, I really wished to have other family members. Just somehow… someway… discover that I’ve always had a mom… or another brother… or a sister… or grandparents… anything…”</p><p>Baron turns to see the turtle lowering his head</p><p>“And I know my brothers do too…” He inhales, “But now I realize… that we can’t keep living in a world where we depend on wishes. I gotta accept the fact that there’s no other family here, and that I can’t force someone to be a part of it… e-especially if they don’t... want to…”</p><p>Tears collect in Orange’s eyes as his voice cracks at the last sentence, and Draxum is struck.</p><p>“Damn, kid.” He says, “What did your brothers tell you when they were blowing up, exactly?”</p><p>Mikey sniffs, “R-Raph said that I shouldn’t keep hanging out with you b-because you give me bad ideas… A-And said that you don’t care about me at all because you didn’t ca- care when he told you I was m-missing…” He hiccups, “I didn’t believe him and got a-angry at the three of them, then left the lair again…”</p><p>Draxum stays quiet, processing the words he is hearing. Great, now he should give an encouraging speech to the kid. One of the things he’s so terrible at.</p><p>He begins with a sigh, “You know, kid? I, myself, didn’t understand why you had so much faith in me. I’ve tried to kill you multiple times, yet you weren’t afraid to get near me. And even when I pushed you away, you kept coming back. You were so stubborn. And annoying. I hated you, actually…”</p><p>Mikey frowns silently, staring at his feet.</p><p>Draxum realizes this, then quickly blurts, “BUUUT! Lately, and especially today, I started feeling things differently. And noticed that I have… changed… somehow…” He pauses, “I believe it’s that ‘love’ you keep on talking about?”</p><p>Orange looks at him for a moment, before almost laughing, even when tears stained his face, “You don’t know what love is?”</p><p>Draxum’s a bit relieved that the turtle is finally giving a smile, and also smiles, even though the kid is mocking his intellect, “Not a clue, to be honest. Is it some sort of dark magic?”</p><p>Michelangelo chuckles slightly, wiping his tears, “Nooo! That’s so wrong, da- Draxum.” He takes a big breath, and exhales, “I guess I should head home, now… I won’t handle another week of grounding…”</p><p>Draxum stares into the city, “What are you going to do about the whole… I don’t know… babying thing?”</p><p>“Eh.” Mikey shrugs one shoulder, “Even if my brothers <em>were</em> proud of what I’ve done today, they wouldn’t have stopped taking hits for me, anyway. Leo even said it.”</p><p>The goat Yokai is quiet, seeing the turtle about to get up; yet his hand quickly lands on Mikey’s shoulder.</p><p>The young one turns around to face him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>‘<em>I can’t believe I’m doing this…</em>’</p><p>“Well, look. You deserve some appreciation for the effort you’ve made for them. So even if they’re not proud… I’m proud of you…”</p><p>Mikey’s eyes widen.</p><p>‘<em>shouldIsayitornotshouldIsayitornot-</em>’</p><p>“…s-son.”</p><p>Silence engulfs both of them, and Draxum suddenly finds Michelangelo tearing up fast, then sobbing continuously.</p><p>“W-Woah- easy-”</p><p>The turtle instantly wraps him in a hug, crying in his robe,</p><p>“Th-Thank you, da-d...”</p><p>Draxum’s heart silently breaks, and he puts a hand on Orange’s head. A small smile crosses his face…</p><p>Yup, he is definitely under that love spell…</p><p>Is he complaining, though?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:’)<br/>Hope you two enjoyed, <a href="https://twitter.com/rottmntsquidney?s=20">@rottmntsquidney</a> &amp; <a href="https://twitter.com/deneedenart?s=20">@deneedenart</a>! &lt;3</p><p>Wanna make a request? Click <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/UniPopcorn1414">here</a>!</p><p>Contact me on Twitter! You can find me <a href="https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414">@UniPopcorn1414</a>! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>